Titan vs Titan
by anySuzuki
Summary: "-Asesinaron a mi madre, hirieron a mi hermano menor. El emperador no movió un dedo para ayudarme, pero jamás necesité de nadie"- Julius debe proteger a su hermano de la corte Imperial, de sus propios enemigos, hacer un mundo mejor para vivir y lograr que Lelouch no se convierta en una persona como él. AU/NO yaoi
1. Stage 1: Meet the demons

_Disclaimer: No es mio, ojalá lo fuera, nada de yaoi, drama puro y una apuesta bastante riesgosa._

_Disfruten_

* * *

**Titan vs Titan**

Esta vez el día no empezaba con una buena noticia para el Imperio de Britannia. De hecho no empezaba con una buena noticia para nadie que tuviera un poco de compasión y empatía. Pero como el mundo era egoísta y frívolo, a la corte no le interesaba otra cosa que no fuera la sucesión del trono y los privilegios que eso conllevaría en un futuro. Entonces lo que era una mala noticia se convertía en algo que les alegraría el mes _¡Una de las esposas del Emperador había sido asesinada!._

Y no cualquiera.

La favorita del emperador, la de sangre impura. La mujer cuyos hijos eran una mancha en el linaje del Sacrosanto Imperio. Pero al final solo era un gusto personal regocijarse por la noticia ya que seguía habiendo demasiados herederos, problemas en el mundo y hambre de poder.

Demasiado mal hacían ignorando la guerra de titanes que estaba a vuelta de los años.

* * *

**Stage 1: Meet the Demons**

**-Conoce a los demonios-**

Lelouch Vi Britannia no podía quejarse. Llevaba una buena vida, mimaba a su paladar con los alimentos más exquisitos y exóticos del mundo, vestía las prendas más finas y cómodas que cualquier línea de diseñador personalizada envidiaría, su cama era un paraíso mullido entre suave seda y plumas de ganso en sus almohadas, sin mencionar su _tan esplendoroso _jardín que le daría envidia al mismo paraíso, y qué decir de su _muy completa _biblioteca selecta que dejaba en ridículo cualquier recinto de compendios antiguos.

Sin duda _no podía _quejarse, tenía una vida increíble.

_Excepto por un punto fuera de sus cálculos._

-Lelouch, te he dicho _infinidad _de veces que no montes el caballo si no está ensillado ¿Querías darme la razón? ¡Mira nada más como quedaste! Debería darte vergüenza la imagen que te cargas en este momento, tu ropa llena de fango, tu cabello lleno de ramas… ¿Eso es un nido de pájaros? ¿Qué le hiciste a la hermosa especie que habitaba ese nido? _Demonios-_

El onceavo príncipe resopló molesto y se cruzó de brazos tratando de alejar el escrutinio, pero no fue la mejor idea, se estaba cansando del juego y realmente se sentía apaleado por la caída. _¿Qué había asustado a su caballo? _Era una excelente pregunta porque no era la primera vez que lo montaba de esa manera y el animal nunca se había quejado. Sin embargo y pasando a temas más importantes, no podría aguantar por mucho más tiempo la risa ni estar de pie de manera tan recta.

-¿Hemos acabado con el sermón oficial?- preguntó cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. Sin embargo el seño fruncido de la persona que lo estaba regañando no cambió en lo absoluto y preocupó al joven príncipe por un par de segundos, al menos hasta que su hermano deshizo por completo su propia postura formal y lo tomó por los hombros con un _profundo _suspiro.

_Muy profundo de hecho._

-Quédate quieto mientras te reviso- ordenó el mayor perdiendo toda la formalidad anterior –En serio Lelouch, un día de estos te vas a matar y a mí también en el mismo acto-

El de ojos violáceos y tez pálida –_aruñada y sucia por la caída- _sonrió levemente por la familiaridad que había vuelto entre ambos, pero no fue por mucho cuando el mayor presionó su costado con dedos expertos haciéndolo sisear de dolor. Lelouch se aferró a los hombros de su hermano mayor con desesperación, dándole la razón a todas sus preocupaciones.

Julius Vi Britannia dejó de presionar pero debía esperar unos segundos más a que Lelouch dejara de clavarle las uñas en los hombros para poder regañarlo como se debía. Finalmente y con una ceja enarcada, Lelouch se encogió ante su mirada y no dijo nada más, aceptando su derrota en el tema, pero el mayor no pudo regodearse en la victoria, pasando una de sus manos enguantadas por el cabello del menor todavía tumbando un par de hojas con media sonrisa resignada.

-No es tan difícil obedecerme, Lelouch- declaró mientras levantaba la cabeza del menor por la barbilla. –Sabes que jamás te ordenaría algo que te pusiera en peligro, pero ayúdame- terminó con un suspiro y se levantó buscando con la mirada la asistencia de la servidumbre.

Gottwald caminó dos pasos más cerca del príncipe de tez morena y con una reverencia se puso a sus órdenes.

-Trae al médico, Jeremiah-

El hombre asintió con toda calma pero contestó de inmediato.

-Ya está en camino, Príncipe Julius. De hecho lo mandé a llamar desde que encontré al príncipe Lelouch dormido en las rosas-

Apareció un leve tic en el ojo derecho de Julius mientras Lelouch _agradecía _la información con un gruñido. Pero Gottwald sabía que era más que necesario, además mientras el príncipe mayor no viera el daño de los rosales no se imaginaría realmente lo que había pasado y Jeremiah se había tomado la libertad de llamar al jardinero también.

-Lelouch…- gruñó su hermano girándose lentamente –Dejando de lado el hecho de que puedes tener fracturada una costilla o una contusión en esa cabezota, estás castigado por aterrizar en _mis _rosas-

La manera en que los ojos del menor se abrieron en miseria no tenía precio, pero Gottwald decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí para darle intimidad a ambos hermanos. Sabía que al príncipe Julius le importaban un comino las rosas en ese momento, pero la flora de Villa Aeries siempre tenía un motivo de ser y estar. La variedad espinosa y de tronco grueso que Lelouch había tenido la _suerte _de utilizar como colchón bien pudo arrancarle un ojo o herirlo de gravedad por las largas espinas que tenía, perforándose en algún lugar no debido.

Cuando cerraba las puertas de la oficina del príncipe mayor, una sola oración confirmó todos los pensamientos del leal hombre.

-_¿Dónde puedo comprarte un poco de sentido común Lulu?-_

* * *

**_Prólogo, probadita...son como los 10 minutos de la ova. Lo sé, cruel pero esta es la nueva idea. Julius y Lelouch son hermanos, Julius es el mayor y pueden ser libres de imaginar lo que esto puede hacer en mis manos._**

**_¿Personajes que les gustaría que aparecieran o no? ¿Situaciones en especial?_**

**_¿Siquiera debo continuarla?_**

**_any_**


	2. Stage 2: La cabeza de la familia

**Titan vs Titan**

**Stage 2: La cabeza de la familia**

Las cosas no siempre habían sido así.

_-"Julius, cuida de Lelouch un momento"-_

_-"Lelouch, hazle caso a tu hermano"-_

_-"¿Dónde están los hermosos príncipes de mami?"-_

Julius cerró el viejo álbum y suspiró. Las cosas habían cambiado en un parpadeo y aunque estaba agradecido por haber conservado algo de su familia, no muy en el fondo se escondía un deseo de venganza más fuerte de lo que quisiera aceptar a veces. Familia Imperial o no, el crimen continuaba sin castigarse y después de siete años las investigaciones solo avanzaban en círculos. Era como seguir huellas en medio de una tormenta, tarde que temprano no habría nada claro.

-Julius…- un quejido miserable se extendió por la oficina causando el sobresalto del moreno, al menos hasta que identificó la fuente y un par de ojos violáceos que apenas se asomaban por la puerta, parpadearon con algo de sueño.

-Lelouch- suspiró el mayor con algo de alivio -¿No deberías estar desayunando ya?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pié y regresaba el álbum a su lugar. solo que la respuesta que seguía a su pregunta era la misma de siempre y se permitió mover los labios de manera sincronizada con la explicación de su hermano menor.

-¿Por qué desayunaría solo en una mesa absurdamente grande? Además de ser tan temprano en la madrugada…- Lelouch suprimió un bostezo y Julius sonrió para sí mismo al haber adivinado todas las palabras, _jamás dejando que el otro se diera cuenta o el berrinche sería monumental. _

-Para empezar son las ocho de la mañana- se giró para quedar de frente con el zombi quejumbroso que tenía como hermano, Lelouch se había tirado en el sofá de la oficina con una mano sobre el rostro –Segundo, yo ya iba al comedor así que muchas gracias por la escolta- caminó de manera suave hasta el sofá y ocupó el hueco que dejaba la delgada figura de Lelouch en la orilla –Y tercero, ¿Piensas salir así a comprar el regalo para el cumpleaños de Clovis?-

Lelouch todavía portaba una de sus lindas pijamas de dos piezas y su cabello todavía tenía la marca de las almohadas. _Lo cual significaba que Gottwald lo había arrastrado fuera de la habitación para cumplir con la agenda del día. _

El joven príncipe quitó la mano de su rostro y resopló molesto por la lógica del mayor.

-Yo ya le compré algo a Clovis- aseguró con media sonrisa que no le presagiaba nada bueno a Julius, confirmándolo apenas un par de segundos después –Le compré una _vida _para que se la regale a su madre y que la Emperatriz Charlotte deje de estarse metiendo en lo que no le incumbe-

Julius no pudo contener la gracia que le causó el comentario pero solo desechó la idea como todos los planes malvados de su pequeño hermano. Si bien ellos dos no eran la familia preferida de la corte, tampoco dejaban que nadie pasara sobre ellos. O al menos ese era el trabajo de Julius, Lelouch era un poco más impulsivo con sus respuestas sarcásticas y "EKI" _(Ejecución de Karma Inmediato). _Provocarlo para muchos era un deporte, pero si Julius estaba cerca las cartas cambiaban de mano inmediatamente.

La Emperatriz Charlotte La Britannia jamás ocultó el desdén que le tenía a la madre de ambos hermanos por su linaje campesino. Una verdadera falta de respeto en su opinión, pero más repugnante aún era la idea de que el Emperador se metiera por igual con la hija de una familia de sangre noble _ancestral _de Pendragón, que con una mujer cualquiera que bien _"Podría transmitirles una enfermedad"._

Pero quizás lo que más le carcomía el alma a la mujer, era la sola idea que el Emperador no solo había procreado un hijo con la tal Marianne, sino _dos. _Algo que solo había pasado con la Emperatriz Li Britannia y que se entendía hasta cierto punto, la mujer estaba muy bien dotada.

El punto era que Julius había aprendido a manejar todos esos comentarios a partir de observar a su madre y la gracia con la que recibía la crítica. Eso hacía que los demás pensaran que no le hacía nada y se enfadaban aún más. Sin embargo Lelouch respondía en el instante y quizás con comentarios más hirientes, mostrando su punto sensible en el tema para cualquiera.

_Cualquiera que lo quisiera hacer enfadar. _

-Yo pensaba en comprarle un animal exótico digno su jardín- comentó Julius recargándose en el sofá, buscando la expresión de su hermano –Algo así como una boa constrictor-

-O una plaga de sapos del desierto-

-¿Qué te dije de tus pláticas con Rakshata?-

-Nada de importar fauna nociva para Pendragón-

Julius se levantó del sofá con una pequeña sonrisa, había logrado cambiar un poco el humor de Lelouch. Le tendió una mano para que se levantara y ambos pudieran desayunar. Pero aún así no tan el fondo sabía que algo malo pasaría en tan _linda _reunión familia.

En todas las fiestas debía pasar algo.

* * *

Pero algunas veces la estrategia fallaba. Que supiera que habría problemas no significaba que sabía por dónde atacarían y todos los esfuerzos de Julius por mantener a su pequeña familia a salvo podían esfumarse en un chasquido.

Después de tres horas de paseo por el centro de Pendragón, Lelouch se estaba cansando de fingir que buscaba con _alegría _un regalo de cumpleaños. Si bien Clovis era de los pocos hermanos con los que podía mantener una plática que no se desviara a insultos, _a menos de que el rubio insistiera en sus pinturas al desnudo, _no le tenía tanto amor a nadie como para caminar por todo el centro en una época próspera.

_De tiendas llenas._

Aunque disfrutaba los métodos de encubierto de Julius, andar solos y sin ninguna protección más que Gottwald viéndolos desde algún punto lejano, no llamaba la atención de nadie ya que todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos. Claro que estaban en la mejor zona de la ciudad, y por coincidente la seguridad de los edificios y tiendas era de élite. _Nadie que no tuviera una cuenta bancaria con menos de ocho dígitos podía entrar. _Pero se habían dado _incidentes _donde personas desesperadas tratarían de robarle a algún rico la billetera, _o lo que sea, _siendo tacleados en el instante por una docena de guardaespaldas.

Por otro lado, los rostros de todos en el área eran conocidos. Pero ningún ser humano que tuviera el IQ mínimo requerido para entender lo peligroso de la situación, se cruzaría en el camino de Julius Vi Britannia, tercer príncipe Imperial.

Nadie hablaba de un príncipe malhumorado, grosero o pretencioso. La reputación de Julius venía de fuera de Pendragón, _respaldada por el mundo entero. _Uno de los dos estrategas imperiales más conocidos por los ejércitos enemigos, _el príncipe _que se ensuciaba las manos dentro del campo de batalla junto con sus subordinados. Aquél cuyos planes fantasma clamaban victoria sin que el enemigo supiera cómo y cuándo, o simplemente el príncipe que había puesto toda su fortuna en un arriesgado proyecto con tan corta edad.

_Un Knightmare Frame de diseño único._

Pero eso era otro tema.

-Julius, esto es inútil- se quejó Lelouch sentándose en la orilla de una fuente del centro comercial con la cabeza entre las manos. -¿Qué le puedes regalar a un príncipe imperial que lo tiene todo?-

El mayor revisó el reloj en su celular y miró alrededor de manera furtiva.

-Supongo que tienes razón, que suerte que ya había comprado nuestro regalo- sonrió e hizo una rápida seña levantando su mano para donde sea que estuviera Gottwald, entendiera que era hora de salida.

Lelouch entonces procesó lo que el otro dijo y se puso de pié muy enfadado.

-¡¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?!- reclamó con la mejillas rojas por haber estado perdiendo el tiempo, pero más importante aún, porque Julius se había estado burlando de él por _tres horas. _

El moreno se dobló un poco a partir de la cintura para quedar a la altura de Lelouch y al tocar frentes, con una sonrisa malvada confesó su pecado.

-Te hacía falta algo de color, hermanito- entonces también le pellizcó una mejilla –Y aire fresco-

Julius se giró y comenzó a caminar a la salida, sabiendo que Lelouch lo seguiría de inmediato reclamando a todo pulmón la sucia treta que se había ideado. Pero poco antes de que el infierno se desatara, Gottwald habló por el comunicador en su oreja con la noticia que esperaba escuchar hacía _dos horas. _

_-"La seguridad de la villa fue restablecida. Los sensores de movimiento fue la única barrera que lograron desactivar, el caballo del príncipe Lelouch ya fue desintoxicado"-_

_-_¡Julius cómo te atreves!...siquiera me hubieses dicho que querías dar una vuelta para no quebrarme la cabeza pensando en un regalo para Clovis-

Ignoró el informe de Gottwald y plantó una sonrisa complacida en su rostro prestándole verdadera atención al desplante de Lelouch, después de todo tenía siete años esforzándose en ello.

_Las huellas desaparecían con la lluvia._

_Pero había otros rastros que seguir._

* * *

_**Y a partir de hoy, yo nombro esto como: Stage GOURMET. **_

_**Del diccionario Suzuki de la Academia: Un stage que es corto, sabroso, con la mezcla exacta de lo que se necesita para la transición y que sirve de apertura para algo más grande. **_

_**Un aperitivo para este nuevo fic que apenas inicia. Pero sobre todo para poder adaptarnos al hecho de tener que separar Julius de Lelouch n.n coo aquí.**_

_**¿Qué tal va?**_

_**Amo sus reviews :D**_

_**any**_


End file.
